Our Darker Sides
by Musicfan179
Summary: A mysterious enemy is closing in on the clans. They need to band together before it destorys them,but with tensions rising, it seems they may destory theirselves before it has a chance to. Full summary in chapter 2


**A/N: Sorry if I didn't include you're favorite character! It's kind of hard to come up with Warrior names for so many nations, so I only did some! The story will start next chapter! Oh, and for some of the nations like the allies and axis, I used their Nekotalia designs. For ones that I couldn't find Nekotalia designs, I made up my own based off of their normal forms, which is why so many are yellow. There's an overabundence of blondes in the show...**

**Sorry for my crappy clan names! I couldn't think of any! Also, if you have any questions or comments, feel free to review/PM me! I may not answer some questions if they'll be explained later.**

**Warning: Later chapters will include: sexual themes. mentions of canniblism, violence, character death, 2P nations, cursing (well, as close to cursing as cats can get), blood/gore, etc.**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**StreamClan**

Leader

(America) Eaglestar- Creamy yellow tom with thick brown fur around his neck and bright blue eyes

Deputy

(England) Patchfall- White tom with large brown patch covering one side of his face, folded ears, and a brown tail  
Apprentice, Seapaw

Medicine Cat

(China) Blackwing- Skinny black tom with long fur on his neck and brown eyes

Warriors

(Russia) Finchcry- Fluffy brown tom with large purple eyes  
Apprentice, Shinepaw

(France) Moonwind- Silvery white long-fured tom  
Apprentice, Dovepaw

(Canada) Mapleheart- Golden tom with light purple eyes and a single curl of fur hanging off his head

(Belarus) Blizzardheart- White she-cat with a grey blaze and strange yellow eyes

(Ukraine) Cloudpool- Platnuim blond she-cat with extreamly thick chest fur and kind blue eyes

(Lithuania) Brackenclaw- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

(Estonia) Lynxflame- Creamy golden tom with blue eyes

(Poland) Sundapple- Pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes

(Finland) Snowheart- Tiny white tom with brown eyes

(Sweden) Frozenclaw- Silvery grey tom with peircing blue eyes

(Denmark) Nightfang- Pitch black tom

(Norway) Silverstripe- Long fured white tom with silver stripes and blue eyes  
Apprentice, Frostpaw

(South Korea) Spottedfur- White tom with black patches and a curl sticking out of his head

(Taiwan) Willowstream- Dark brown taby she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentices

(Monaco) Dovepaw- Long fured white she-cat

(Sealand) Seapaw- Ginger tabby tom with sea blue eyes

(Latvia) Shinepaw- Golden tabby tom with brown eyes

(Iceland) Frostpaw- White tom with a grey patch over one eye and dull greyish blue eyes

**StoneClan**

Leader

(Germany) Duskstar- Greyish black tom with harsh blue eyes

Deputy

(Italy) Swiftleap- Golden tom with brown patches and a strange curl on the side of his head

Medicine Cat

(Japan) Nightecho- Black tom with a white face and paws

Warriors

(Romano) Tigerspot- Dark brown tom with dark brown patches and strange curl on the side of his head

(Spain) Sparrowflight- White tom with golden markings

(Prussia) Iceclaw- Snow white tom with red eyes and a scar over one eye

(Austria) Jaysong- Dark blue tom with a white face and chest and purple eyes

(Hungary) Tawnyheart- Light brown tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes and warm green eyes

(Switzerland) Firestorm- Dark ginger tom with harsh green eyes  
Apprentice, Lilypaw

(Turkey) Desertstorm- Scruffy brown tom with that wears a paper bag over his face  
Apprentice, Dustypaw

(Egypt) Sandwhisper- Dusky golden brown tom with black spots and stripes and dull brown eyes

(Greece) Fogpelt- Sleepy grey tom with olive green eyes

(Romania) Scarleteye- Thin golden tabby with bright red eyes

(Netherlands) Cedarleap- Dull brown tom with green eyes

(Belgium) Sweetbreeze- Light brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices

(Liechtenstein) Lilypaw- Honey colored she-cat with bright green eyes

(Republic of North Cyprus) Dustypaw- Light brown tom with large brown eyes


End file.
